Unova Adventure
The Unova Adventure is the first Adventure our heroes The Terrific Three/Fearsome Four go in. Summary Two homies named Johnny and Daniel are neighbors and live a normal and peaceful life, until they go in a Pokemon Adventure across the Unova region, in which they meet a new friend, Tiff, who participates in the adventure aswell, the three of them meet new Pokemon and people overtime and fight against the evil Team Plasma. Episodes # Greyness of the Gayness # Egg Yolk Le Pidove # JoyconBoy with no Decoy # DOGARS! # The Terrorist Attack # Burgh Time # Elesa Time # Team 7 is formed! # Clay Not Terran # 1 Thot 2 Thot Red Thot Blue Thot # Bubble Cum Guppies # Clash against a Dragon # Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream # Country Roads # Wakey Wakey # Shauntal Shawty # The Gamble # Caaaan we dig it?, Yes we can! # Fuck N # Iris Time # The End Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Tiff * Johnny * Daniel Secondary/Minor Characters * Bianca * Alder * Roxie * Roxies dad * Burgh * Elesa * Drayden * Marlon * Shauntal * Marshal * Grimsley * Caitlin * Iris Villains/Antagonists * Team Plasma Grunts * Zinzolin * N * Cheren * Clay * Skyla = Mentioned * Professor Juniper * Ghetsis(deceased) Pokemon Teams Tiff * Sprite * Chris(released/deceased) * Grapeshock * Shaquondra * Sasuke * Ridley Johnny * Ginseng * Shockmaster * Auschwitz * Al Snow * Naruto * Kimbo Daniel * Cyril * Egg * Spikemelon * Sandstorm * Sakura * Everest Opening The opening theme song is T.F.F.B. by Galneryus. The opening starts with a black background in which a reddish orange letter T slowly appears before getting engulfed in light blue flames that soon shine the background to be completely blue as the theme song plays. then its shown that The Terrific three are laying on a grass field at night when Tiff points to the sky to show a star moving in direction to a far mountain. They then get up and star running as the theme song is still playing, and several scenes of the Adventure are displayed to the audience, while theres pauses showing The Terrific Three running towards the mountain more. They eventually split ways, Tiff having to travel through a volcano, Johnny having to travel through a jungle and Daniel having to travel through the seas while the theme song still plays. Scenes of the adventure are still being displayed but getting faster and faster until theres a closeup to The Terrific Three faces in a divided screen, Tiff screen is colored red, Johnny is colored green and Daniel is colored blue. they finally reach to the top of the mountain and meet again, Tiff coming from the left, Daniel coming from the right and Johnny coming from behind, as they all touch the star on the mountain as it shines brightly in blue, as the T engulfed in blue flames is shown again with the words The Terrific Three below it in blue, as the theme song ends. Lyrics 1 When I'm sad, I remember you When you are sad, what can I do? I've met you and I knew the joy I want you to feel a lot of joy Even if a wind blows, you must not lose You look good with a smile than tears At anytime, I offer words of cheer I keep my promise, never lose Ah-! Chorus "Trust" It can change our lives and support your life "Fate" You can see the matter in the correct light We keep believing our future world It was getting to be daylight 2 I wanna know what you expect I want you to know what I expect I've met you and I knew the fun I want you to feel a lot of fun Even if you hesitate, you must not lose You have an important thing At anytime, you are looking so good I keep my promise, never lose Ah-! Chorus "Faith" It makes our bonds strong and support your life "Blessed" You will be always given it and it's your life We keep believing our future world It was getting to be daylight "Trust" It can change our lives and support your life "Fate" You can see the matter in the correct light We keep believing our future world It was getting to be daylight. Outro Just the JoJo To Be Continued meme. (Roundabout by Yes) Trivia * This is the first adventure of the group. * This is the only adventure in which Tiff is not already part of the group, as she makes her debut. = Category:Adventures Category:Other Stuff